Cat
Cat was a half elf woman from the Southern Isles. As the second in command of the information dealer gang The Shadow Dancers, Cat traveled the land brokering information, seeking out new opportunities, and running messages between members of the gang displaced by distance. Description Appearance Cat was small, flexible, and lithe. Her ears had a noticeable length due to her half elf heritage. Cat had deep brunette hair which she keep braided close to her head for manageability and to look well-kept in the case of needing to talk her way into or out of a situation. Personality Cat carried herself with a confident attitude. Initially cheery and kind, she would introduce herself as bubbly and naive in order to make an unassuming and nonthreatening impression. If needed, Cat used this goodwill to her advantage in the case of needing to gain the favor or the trust of a stranger. To those who know her, Cat was sarcastic and sharp. Growing up in Rag Market and traversing Gantz, she learned to look out for herself and keep herself out of trouble. Dealing information made her guarded with new people, and she often relied on a pseudonym, (made up in the heat of the moment), to deflect questions or investigation into her true personality. The members of the Shadow Dancers are the only people for whom she personally considers family. She often worried over other members of the gang. Cat most often showed affection to others through teasing and trying to coax out the true reason for her friends' problems. Biography Cat grew up with her mother and father in a small one-room apartment in Rag Market. The complex, Primrose Panorama, contained nearly 15 levels of other one-room apartments much like hers. She never had the chance for a formal education, but her mother, Liaphine, did her best to pass on a wealth of information she had acquired throughout her life. The area in which Cat was raised was ridden with crime. Not interested in the life of a simple laborer like her father or a homemaker like her mother, Cat, familiar with the ins and outs of Rag Market became acquainted with a number of different professions from animal butchering to card tricks. While her father, Telfer, did his best to keep her out of trouble, Cat eventually fell into the criminal life. Seeing an enterprising woman dressed in fine clothing, Cat became enchanted. Eventually noting Cat slinking around her, the woman in fine clothes introduced herself as Chalice and questioned how the young girl was always able to find her. Not long after, telling Cat she was gifted to know so much about people and trades, Chalice began tossing her a gold coin here and there to know more about the inhabitants of Rag Market. Under the employ of Chalice, running through streets and reporting on the whereabouts of people, Cat became acquainted with another of Chalice's stringers, Harthen. Relationships Kalameet Cat first met Kalameet while the latter was staying at the Trusty Dove located in Ruinspoke. While intitially Cat didn't engage much with Harthen's new friends, Cat noted that Kalameet was powerful and reliable. She also found that Kalameet was most open to the type of mild teasing she enjoyed. Cat began to stand near Kalameet and comment on things happening, whispering to him and laughing at his responses. On board the phantom train, Cat was with Kalameet when he discovered the nature of the Oolacileans aboard the train. After that moment, she felt a sympathy and protectiveness over Kalameet. When she could, Cat would do her best to say something, usually about Harthen, to make him laugh and try to lighten his mood. Once Harthen began to callously talk about Kalameet's deceased brother and the tragic deaths of his fellow Oolacileans, Cat came to Kalameet's defense, elbowing Harthen to get him to shut up. Cat felt a sense of comfort and ease around the dragonborn, as he was as quick to laugh at a ridiculous situation as she was. Cat felt like friends with Kalameet after he told her of the nickname that he heard Belak call Harthen, which was "Fart-then." The two sometimes whisper it and laugh about it, prompting Harthen to get insecure and ask what they are laughing about. Ravyn Cat's first impression of the human warlock was her austerity. Cat quickly came to see Ravyn as the sensible one of the group and would often listen to Ravyn's ideas and suggestions with the utmost sincerity. Due to Ravyn's nature, Cat often felt unsure of how the warlock viewed her. The two became closer when they went to go and try to find out more information about Fort Mirage from the O'Grady brothers construction business. The two stepped in without a plan. Shortly, the two fell into a rhythm and established a plan in order to extract information about the fort fro the eldest O'Grady brother. After this, Cat began to regard Ravyn as a partner, someone she could trust with her improvisations. Abilities Expertise Cat is proficient with Thieve's Tools. Her Proficiency Bonus is doubled for any ability checks made with Thieve's Tools. She is also proficient and gains a doubled Proficiency Bonus on the following checks: Deception, Insight, and Investigation. Helpful Cat is adept at giving well-timed assistance; she can take the Help action as a bonus action. Cunning Action Cat's agility and quick thinking allows her to act speedily. On her turn in combat, she can take a Dash, Disengage, or Hide action as a bonus action. Actions Multiattack Cat makes two dagger attacks on her turn. Dagger Melee Weapon Attack: +4 to hit, reach 5 ft., on target, Hit: 6 (1d4+4) piercing damage.